


You'll Feel It

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: Just some sexytimes between our favorite Pirate and Savior! All one shots, though some are continuations of others.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first three stories many many years ago, then wound up deleting them. Well, they're back, and hopefully with a little editing, better than they used to be! :)

**WARNING: There is some really bad religious humor in this one-shot. It was conceived when I was informed that there is actually someone out there selling religious themed sex toys.**

“Love...” Killian was holding what looked to be a likeness of the Virgin Mary in his hand. Now, he hadn't been in this realm for very long, but he was pretty sure that something like that shouldn't have been kept in the box Emma had it in.  
  
“Killian!” Emma practically shouted. He looked up at her, and saw she looked absolutely horrified. “What are you doing?”  
  
Ruby started laughing, and Killian scowled. “What?” Really, he just wanted to know two things. One, why a religious figure was in a box full of odd devices -some unmistakably phallic- and two, why Emma had such a box?  
  
“Where the hell did you find that?” she asked.  
  
“I thought you tossed it!” Ruby squealed. “It was a gift from me, as a joke.”  
  
“A joke?” He was more confused than ever now. If this was a joke, then surely... “Is that why you threw it in the box with all the other jokes?”  
  
“Other jokes?” Ruby asked.  
  
Emma was trying to tell him something silently, but he couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. Granted, he was pretty sure she just wanted him to shut up, but he needed answers. “Aye,” he continued, “a box full of little electronics that don't do much but shake, and several penis shaped objects that she obviously doesn't need.”  
  
“Killian!”  
  
“If they weren't strange colors love, I'd be a bit worried," he teased. "For a moment, I thought it was some conquest collection!”  
  
At this point, Ruby was in hysterics, Emma looked murderous, and Killian was only getting more frustrated. “Can you please explain why the bloody hell you have a box full of such things?” He growled.  
  
Emma had turned an inhuman shade of red, but she walked up to him and whispered in her ear. All the while, Ruby was doubled over laughing. After Emma explained, he looked at the religious figure he was holding in absolute disgust. "That seems like a ticket to Hell... do you use this thing?”  
  
“You used it?” Ruby asked, “if I'd known you were into that sort of thing, I would have sprung for the baby Jesus butt plug!”  
  
“Stop!” Emma shouted, “I don't use it! I threw it in the box, because when she gave it to me, I was still living with my parents, and I didn't want them accidentally finding it in the trash. Ruby thought it was funny, because my mom was going through that, 'we should go to church' phase...”  
  
“Aye,” he groaned, “and you dragged me along because your mother bloody guilted you into going. So, you retaliate by buying... you know what, Swan? Whatever joke you and Ruby have with this... I don't wish to know. What I would like to know, is why you have a box full of other jokes...”  
  
“Those ones aren't jokes...” she said.  
  
“Well, why the bloody hell do you need them?” he asked. “Am I not enough?”  
  
“Well...” She looked over at Ruby, who rolled her eyes, grabbed the blasphemous toy from Killian, and then showed herself out. (Not without a wicked wink in Emma's direction though...) He watched as Emma went over to lock the door.  
  
_Was he not enough for her?_  
  
“I though you were satisfied...” He said.  
  
“It's not that,” she returned to him, and wrapped her arms around him. “But...sometimes, you're not here...”  
  
He smirked at that. “I'm pretty certain that those tiny things are no substitute for me.”  
  
“They aren't.” She teased.  
  
“So...”  
  
Emma took him by the hand, and led him back to their room, her box open on the bed. “You found my box,” she said, “why don't we go through it?”  
  
“Emma,” he quickly went over and shut the box, “you don't need such things. It's bloody ridiculous that you would think to keep this box when you have me.”  
  
“Okay,” she agreed. "I might not need _all_ of it. But they can be pretty useful...”

He sat down on the bed and crossed his arms, knowing full well he was acting like a petulant child. But why did she need a box of things that she'd already admitted were a poor substitute for him? “Hey,” she said softly, “why don't you just hear me out?”  
  
She pulled out one of the smaller devices, and he snickered. If the larger toys were a poor substitute, surely this one wouldn't be good for anything.  
  
Still, when Emma started to strip, he found himself not caring about the weird little object she'd picked out. He grinned, realizing that a demonstration was in order. Show and tell _always_ ended in a good time.  
  
“Come on, Captain, I'm not planning on being the only one naked here...” He followed suit, and waited, watching as she looked at the box, deciding to shut it and set it on the floor. “I don't want to scare you right off the bat,” she teased, giving him a quick kiss before lying down on the bed.  
  
“Do you know how hard it is?” She asked, taking the little item in her palm, “wanting you all the time? Do you know how much it sucks when you go off on your little guy's trips, leaving me here all by myself?”  
  
He was about to answer, but she started up the little device and ran it over her skin, stopping to circle it around each nipple. Whatever he was going to say was long since lost as he watched them tighten.  
  
She ran the object down her body, her voice becoming more breathless as she continued. “All I can do is think about how much I need you-”  
  
“I'm right here!” He said, his voice sounding slightly strangled. She smirked, and he decided he'd had enough of whatever game she was playing. When he tried to touch her though, she batted his hand away. “Bloody hell, woman!”  
  
“You'll get your turn,” she teased, moving her hand lower, gasping when the vibrator passed over her clit.  
  
_Oh._   
  
“Come here,” she said. He didn't hesitate to comply, hovering over her. She took the little device, now covered with her arousal, and ran it along his cock.  
  
He almost came right then and there.  
  
“Give me that,” he growled, snatching it from her hand and giving it a once over. There was something to be said about the power of such a small thing. A devilish grin formed on his face when he noticed there was a little band on the back of it. “Now... what's this for, love?” He asked.  
  
“You can wear it on your finger,” she explained.  
  
“Hmmm,” he released her, then slid the device onto his hook, settling it at the curve. “Well...it looks like we might just have a use for this thing after all.”


	2. More Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian learns how to order toys on “the Google”. Fun ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oldie that needed to be republished

“Killian?” Emma wasn't sure what to think. First, she had noticed some interesting charges on her credit card, then, she'd come home to a pile of boxes by her front door.

There, sitting at the computer, was Killian. “You're home early, love,” he said, shutting the computer down, and turning towards her. His jaw dropped when he saw the boxes in her arms. “That was fast...”

“Do I want to know?” She asked.

A sinful smirk played on his lips, and she knew she was done for. “I just thought maybe we could… add to your little collection. There were some interesting items on the Google...”

“You do realize you have to eventually pay the bill on that credit card, right?” she scolded… but not very sucessfully. No, she was more interested in what was in the boxes than worried about the financial damage. At the moment, anyway.

“Come here, Swan,” he said. He sounded so innocent about it, but the glint in his eye told her that he had plenty of plans for her and the contents of the boxes she held.

* * *

They sat on the bed amongst the now open boxes, Emma looking through, actually pretty excited about it all. When in her life had anyone gone through this kind of effort for her? Sure, he would definitely get a lot out of it too, but she could see that most everything he'd bought was with her in mind. He, however, almost seemed bashful about his purchases. She could see him trying to gage her response. “I was just… they looked like fun...” He stammered. “If you don't want to-”

“Hey,” she shushed him, “you know me. I'm pretty willing to give anything a try at least once.” She pulled a set of restraints out and raised an eyebrow, “planning on tying me up?”

He scratched behind his ear. “Perhaps…”

“Oh definitely soon,” she agreed, filing that thought away for next time. “There's a lot of stuff here, Killian. I think we're going to have to give it a few goes to get through it all.” Her eyes settled on a bottle of flavored lube, and something blue. She pulled the items out, and held up the blue thing, which turned out to be what looked like a cock ring, but... “Is that a dolphin?”

“Aye,” he mumbled. 

“Interesting...” she mused, “Just give me a minute.” She set the boxes on the floor, and gave him a quick kiss.

Killian raised an eyebrow as she disappeared into the bathroom, items in hand. When he'd searched the Google, he was confident. After all, they'd been playing around with the toys in Emma's collection, so he figured after they'd gone through that, he could surprise her with some new ones.

Then she started going through the boxes, and he wasn't sure what the hell was going through her mind.

She returned, almost bare, save for her undergarments, (the black and red ones he bloody adored) the toys, (and it looked as if she'd grabbed something of hers as well) and a sexy little smirk. Stopping at the bed, she set the items on the nightstand, then she turned to him.

He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He took her by the hand and pulled her towards him, “you've left me almost nothing to strip you out of...” He said.

“Maybe it's my turn to strip you,” she suggested, reaching over to grab something off the night stand. His heart started racing the instant he realized what it was: those damn fuzzy handcuffs. They'd used them a couple times, but only on her.

No, the last time she'd cuffed him, they were in the giant's lair.

Emma straddled his lap, and dangled the cuffs in front of him, “any objections to being restrained, Captain?”

He shook his head, there was definitely no objection to having his Swan take charge. She hummed in response, and set the cuffs on the bed. He let out a groan as she began rolling her hips. Whatever reservations he had were long gone.

“You're a bit too dressed,” she decided, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Apologies,” he murmured. Dammit, he wanted to touch her, and she knew it. But the look in her eyes said he would not be a happy camper if he didn't just sit tight and let her have her fun.

She giggled and kissed him almost chastely, a stark contrast to all the damn things she was doing with the rest of her body. She removed his shirt with a little assistance getting it over his hook without snagging it. “Much better,” she tossed the material onto the ground, and leaned in to bite at his earlobe, “why don't you lie down, Captain?”

She got up, and he made a little disgruntled noise. She shot him a look, daring him to complain further, then nodded towards the head of the bed. He complied, watching as she grabbed the cuffs.

It was deliberate, he knew it, how she leaned over him as she secured him to the headboard. Her breasts were so close, all he had to do was lean up...

Then, just like that, she was gone.

Not completely, no, in mere seconds, she was straddling over him again. Grinding down on the erection that was begging to be freed. But he could see that she was having far too much fun tormenting him.

What the hell, he was enjoying it too.

Emma reached behind her back, unhooking her bra, then sending it flying to the floor with his shirt. She leaned forward, and gave him a smirk, “see something you like?”

He thrust his hips up, catching her a little off guard, and sending her toppling onto him. “You know I do,” he growled.

“That wasn't very nice,” she whispered in his ear. He almost asked what she was going to do about it, but received an answer before he could even form the words. Her tongue traced down his neck to where it met his shoulder.

It wasn't an exceptionally painful bite, but it would certainly leave a mark. “Bloody hell, love,” he said, knowing how needy he probably sounded. He didn't care, it was time to level the playing field. “Why torture yourself, darling? I know you're aching for me. It's killing you to tease my like this, isn't it? Not letting me touch you-” He bucked his hips again as she propped herself up, counting it as a victory when a strangled little moan escaped.

“Watch it,” she scolded, biting down on his shoulder again, a little harder this time.

Killian wasn't going to play fair, Emma decided, and therefore, she was going to have to up her game.

It was a different feeling, being in charge like this, with him at her mercy. (Even if he was giving her a rough time about it.) In the grand scheme of things, he was the vocal one, the one to take charge… and she liked it like that. It was so easy to just give in and submit in the bedroom when she’d been running around town all day, having all the damn fairy tale folk depending on her.

But now, she was the one holding the power, and he seemed to be enjoying it. As different as it was, she had to admit she was enjoying the change of pace too.

She propped herself up again, and was ready to slug that smug grin off of his face. Instead, she got up and rocked down on him. “Just remember,” she teased, “You can’t get out of these pants on your own.”

That did it, the grin faded, and he looked at her as if he thought she might actually leave him chained up in agony. 

“That’s better,” she smiled, leaning down to kiss him. He followed her lead now, never taking more than she was willing to give. Who knew a few choice words would whip him into shape?

“Emma...” He whined a bit as she gave one last nip at his bottom lip before moving to trail teasing kisses down his neck and over his chest as her fingers worked his jeans open.

At this point, he was making all manner of noises, none of them coherent. She smirked as she began peeling his jeans off. She glanced up at him, and God, the look on his face...

Killian couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Not only was she driving him insane, she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

His begging didn’t seem to be working on her one damn bit. She knew exactly what he wanted, and she was taking her sweet time getting there.

“I wonder if strawberry goes with pirate…” she mused as she grabbed the items from the nightstand, giving him a smirk that was adorable, promising, and everything in between.

He groaned when she finally reached her destination, his head falling back, and eyes squeezing shut as she took him in her hand.

“It sounds like you're in agony, Captain,” she teased, taking a moment to run her tongue up his shaft. “Hm… pirate and strawberry is a pretty good combo...”

M

He looked back up at her, meeting her gaze again as she circled her tongue around the tip, a wicked smile forming on her face. Before he could even beg, she wrapped her lips around him, swirling her tongue, as she began to work her magic.

Oh, she was pretending to be in charge, but it was plenty apparent that her self control was beginning to fade.

“Bloody hell,” he bucked a little, earning him a playful smack on the thigh. He groaned and she hummed in response, “Emma, please… please let me touch you...”

She ignored his pleas, for the most part anyway. They seemed to egg her on, as she took him deeper, humming as she did so, knowing it drove him insane.

“Emma...” He growled, wanting desperately to take some control back, “you enjoying yourself, love?” He bucked a little, throwing her off a bit, but not by much, “aye, you love sucking me off, don't you?” He bucked some more, though she was a bit more prepared this time, using the opportunity to take him all the way in.

“Close...” He whined, the new sensation almost enough to drive him over the edge. “Want to...” The words wouldn't form, but she seemed to catch his drift. He wanted to be deep inside her when he came, and he wanted to last just a bit longer than one amazing blow job.

Emma released him, a smug grin on her face. She added a little more lube, making sure he was nice and coated before picking up the dolphin, that, up until this point, just seemed silly. As she stretched the ring, and slid it over his now slick shaft, he suddenly understood the genius behind the idea.

Killian wanted to taste her, wanted her to slide up, and bring herself to his mouth.

She had other plans.

“How are you holding up there?” She practically giggled, but her arousal was more than apparent. Cheeks flushed, heavy breaths, an inability to keep her hands off of him. Yes, she was just as worked up as he was.

“Dammit, Emma!” He wanted her now. Wrapped around him, moving over him, fucking him senseless.

“Patience,” she scolded, moving to slide her panties off.

The look on her pirate's face was priceless, and her resolve vanished. She ditched her underwear as fast as humanly possible, taking a quick look at him. It never ceased to amaze her, that she didn't have to do much at all to rile him up.

She moved to straddle him, his hard shaft rubbing against her aching clit. He mumbled something, but she didn't catch it, already lost in the feeling of him. Before she continued, she hit the little button that started the vibrator on the cock ring. He seemed to like that particular feeling quite a bit.

It may have started as a way to tease him, but now, she realized that he had possibly gotten the better end of the deal.

Well, now it was her turn.

After lining him up, she didn't even hesitate, sinking down on him and planting her hands on his chest for leverage.

She couldn't make out half of what he was saying, an occasional, “Emma” here, a “bloody hell” there. He snapped his hips up into hers as she rode him, hitting that spot that had her seeing stars. The little vibe hitting against her as they joined again and again, driving her quickly to the edge.

“Please!” He shouted, finding a way to form words again. “Emma! Please let me touch you!”

All it took was a wave of her hand, and the cuffs were gone. Immediately, he was sitting up, lips on hers, hooked arm around her waist, and his hand in her hair.

She let out a yelp when he took control back, and pulled her off of him, flipping her on her back. “Killian-” she tried to scold him, but it was pointless. Before she could try and regain her leverage, her legs were over his shoulders, and he was driving into her.

There was no point in fighting, not when it felt so damn good.

“Damn you feel good, Swan,” he grunted.

“More...” She begged, not caring that the tables had turned, and he complied, pressing into her harder.

“You think you're so clever,” he said, “chaining me up, teasing me until I'm reduced to a begging mess. And where has it gotten you, love?”

“Close...” She moaned.

He pulled out, and smirked when she whimpered. “On your stomach,” he commanded, she wanted to be pissed, but really… what fun was it having him all chained up and unable to touch her? (Even though...watching him writhe and beg did have its place...) She rolled over slowly, making sure to give him a look of defiance as she did. That earned her a smack to the ass. Then, he was hauling her backside up, and plunging into her again.

He held her close with his arm, as he drove into her relentlessly. She felt his hand come down on her ass again, “that was for chaining me up,” and again, “that was for teasing me,” and again, “that was for…bloody hell… I don't even know...” He twisted his hand in her hair, pulling her up a bit, and leaned over her, his breath hot in her ear, “you don't even care what it's for, do you, darling? You just enjoy it, don't you?”

“Yes!” She screamed when he gave her hair a hard tug. God, she loved him like this.

He let go of her hair, and his hand gripped at her hip. His thrusts started falling out of rhythm, and she knew he was close. “Touch yourself,” he demanded. He let go of her hip, and gave her a few more swats, and finally, the release she'd been denied all evening so far washed over her.

“Hell, Emma...” He'd slowed down, helping her ride through her orgasm, but she could tell he was getting a bit frustrated chasing his.

“Hey,” she looked back at him, “let me?”

He quirked an eyebrow, but pulled out, and sat down.

Despite the aches she felt, she moved quickly, grabbing the lube and turning to him, “come on,” she said, sliding off the bed, and to her knees.

He settled himself on the edge, hissed when she touched him...dammit, how was he still this hard? Emma curled her hand around him, adding some more lube.

“Emma-”

“Shhh...” She carefully stretched the ring and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. Then, her mouth was on him again, groaning when he gripped her hair.

“Close...” He said, followed by a whisper of her name as she increased her pace. The hand that wasn't gripping him, slid down to dip between her legs, a low throaty moan escaping her as she pleasured herself.

He came hard, shouting her name as she continued sucking and licking, swallowing every last drop.

“Damn...” He breathed when she pulled away and looked up at him. She was already getting worked up again, he could tell. After he regained some semblance of composure, he let go of her hair, and reached down for her hand. She pouted when he pulled it away, and he grinned. “Why don't you come up here, darling?” he asked, “let me finish the job?”


	3. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of trying something new with wax play. Another oldie that's gone through some edits. :)

Ever since that stupid toy incident with Ruby, Emma's sex life with Killian improved a hundred fold. (And here she was thinking it was damn near perfect to begin with.) He wasn't just mildly curious about the toys of their realm, he was downright intrigued to the point where he was constantly googling something. (Not to mention spending a lot of money on her credit card… but she'd long since dropped that complaint when she realized what an active imagination he had.)

“You all right, love?” He asked as he secured the last tie around her ankle.

“Yeah,” she gave a little tug on her restraints, “all nice and snug.” He had propped her up a little bit before tying her up. She wasn't quite sitting, but reclining comfortably against the support he'd slipped underneath her.

Currently, she had an amazing view of the man who had her all tied up. He wasn't quite as naked as she was, still sporting a pair of sweats. 

He smirked as his eyes raked over her naked form, but she could tell he was still a bit unsure of it all. Maybe she was too, just a little bit, but also, she was incredibly turned on. She watched him light one of the candles he'd bought from one of the adult stores he'd found on Google. She had actually told him he should buy them… he was a bit more hesitant about it than she was.

This was going to be fun.

Killian grabbed the blindfold from the nightstand, then sat at the edge of the bed. “Just… you'll say something… right? If it's too much?”

“Yes,” she assured him. They'd gone over it several times, but she understood his hesitance. He didn't want to hurt her. To him, this was more than just playing rough, it was playing with fire. Literally. “Hey,” she said, “we don't have to… if you don't want to. I’m still tied up. We can have fun with that.” The last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. 

“Why don't we just take it one step at a time,” he said, “we can always stop.” It was sweet, his willingness to try just about anything for her. He gave her a soft kiss. After he pulled away, he lifted her head, and slipped the blindfold on.

It was always a strange sensation, not being able to see, but she loved it. Every touch was a mystery, and everything was so much more intense.

Normally, her pirate was a talker, but tonight, he was inexplicably silent.

He started teasing her first, peppering her neck with feather-light kisses. Already, she could feel the heat begin to pool inside her.

She was winding up quickly, and he'd only just begun. She knew she looked desperate, arching into his touch as his hand began to explore. His teeth grazed over one nipple, while his fingers plucked at the other, bringing both to hardened peaks. He closed his mouth over one, his teeth present, but gentle as he teased her with his tongue. After releasing her with a pop, he moved over to pay the other breast the same attention.

It was almost too much, and yet still not enough. He seemed to know it too. His hand trailed south, running over her stomach.

She knew he was watching her, trying to get a read on whether or not she was enjoying herself. With all the writhing and moaning she was doing, she could be sure a content grin was forming on his face.

“Killian...”

His fingers dipped between her legs, where she was aching to feel him, but he didn't linger. No, he was toying with her, teasing her, and leaving her waiting.

“So wet...” He murmured, pushing two fingers into her, but just as before, he didn't linger. He pulled them back out, and then, he was gone.

He hadn’t gone far. She could still feel his presence. Could hear him tasting her on his fingers. She wanted to beg, but didn’t want to rush him. He fell silent for a moment, leaving her to wonder what he was doing. After hearing a muffled grunt, she realized he must have picked up the candle and tested it. She half expected him to change his mind, tell her there was no way in hell he was pouring anything on her, but then, he was back.

The first thing she felt was a light tap of his hook on her chest, just over her breasts. The metal was cool against her skin.

She could almost picture him standing there, debating whether or not he was going to follow up that tap, and she almost wanted to stop everything. If he was hesitating-

Suddenly, the hook disappeared, and the first drop landed where it had been. A quiet whine escaped her as the wax slid down a bit, before cooling to a stop. Just as she was about to tell him she was okay, she felt the hook again, close to the first spot, but a little further left.

It was a shorter wait this time, the wax, a little hotter, but still well within her tolerance levels. The drop slid between her breasts, alongside the first, before halting.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“More...” She breathed.

There were a few more taps, a few more little drops, and then, whatever was holding him back before was gone.

She heard him set the candle down, then a rustle of clothing. The bed dipped, as he climbed onto it, kneeling between her legs.

He gently dragged his nails over the wax that had hardened, groaning when she rocked against him.

His body was heavy against hers when he leaned closer, pressing her into the bed. Crushing his lips to hers, he caught each little noise she made with a bruising kiss.

He pulled back, leaving a parting kiss to her cheek. “More?” He asked, chuckling darkly when she nodded. She felt him reach over for the candle again, and heard him make a little “hmph,” when he double checked the temperature. “Can I try something, love?”

“Yeah,” she answered, not quite sure what he wanted to try, but thrilled that he was getting into it.

His hook brushed against her nipple, then moved across her body to brush against the other. The wax followed, as he drizzled it nonsensically over her breasts. She could feel it dripping down over her, covering each tightened bud as it slowed down over her stomach.

“Bloody beautiful...” He murmured, rutting against her a bit before moving back. Her almost complaint turned into a moan when she felt the curve of his hook against her clit.

“Fuck...” She gasped as more wax was drizzled over her body.

Carefully, she rolled her hips as he continued to tease her with his hook. “Eager, are we?” He asked, his words followed by another pour of the wax.

She was slowly going crazy, the warmth from the wax keeping the fire in her burning bright. He'd barely touched her, and she was a quivering mess.

“Tell me what you want, Emma,” he demanded, his voice low and dark. A whimper escaped her when he pulled the hook away. She tugged at her restraints as more wax dripped down her stomach. He was carefully avoiding her more sensitive areas, but feeling the heat so close, missing the feeling of him against her… it was getting to her. Again, she pulled at her restraints in a desperate attempt to relieve the ache.

She felt movement on the bed, heard him set down the candle, and then, his hook was back at her clit. “Tell me,” he demanded again, “tell me what you want, darling.” 

“Please!” She cried.

“Please what?” He asked, nails raking through the cooled wax.

“I need you,”she gasped, when his hook gently scraped over the wax that had settled on her nipple. “Please-” she was cut off by the feel of his body over hers, his kiss rough and demanding.

She bucked in protest when he moved away again, scolding him for teasing her, but he just laughed, and went back to slowly torturing her. She felt him undo the restraint around one ankle, rubbing it a bit before trailing hot, wet kisses up her leg.

Settling at her center, her leg now slung over his shoulder, he seemed to lose all desire to continue his little game. Slow went out the window as he dove in. His hand gripped her ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

Indecent moans and incoherent words tumbled out of her mouth as he devoured her. The scratch of his beard, coupled with the all the sinful things he was doing with his tongue were bringing her quickly towards the edge.

“Killian!” She screamed at the sensation of his teeth gently grazing over her clit as he sucked it into his mouth. Her leg tightened around him in an attempt to keep him right there, and she tugged at her restraints even more.

He chuckled against her, the sensation causing her to cry out again. She felt his hook settle flat on her stomach, holding her steady. Then, his fingers were at her entrance. Killian didn't waste time, sinking two long fingers into her, curling them just right.

She could feel him smirking against her as she came. He slowed his movements, working her through her release, murmuring against her. She didn't quite catch the words, but she was certain they were filthy.

Then he was gone again, until he wasn't. Her other ankle was released from it's restraint, massaged, and then kissed, and then he was hovering over her, carefully bringing the support out from underneath her, and setting her down flat.

His face was inches from hers, the scent of her release giving him away. But he didn't close the gap yet. Instead, he released her wrists, again, massaging and kissing each restrained limb before settling his weight on top of her.

The feel of his erection against her as he finally, finally kissed her was enough to get her worked up all over again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she rocked her hips up, silently begging for him to take her. He pulled back a little, laughed when she whined, and pulled the blindfold away.

Taking her first look at him since they'd started, and she could see that he was more than worked up. The guy was completely wrecked.

“Do you know how gorgeous you looked, writhing and moaning as the wax hit you? Bloody hell, love, it does things to a man.” He nudged at her entrance, once again, teasing her. “Damn unfair, if you ask me, watching you have all the fun...”

“You can have more fun if you stop teasing,” she said, digging her heels into his ass, causing him to enter her completely. They both gasped at the sensation.

“That was-” his words stumbled and turned into a groan when she pushed her hips up, getting him to move.

It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't exactly rough either. His thrusts were slow, but determined, their hips snapped together -the only sound other than the moans that filled the room.

They were both close, she could tell by the way his hand moved down and gripped at her hip. He seemed to find his voice again, when he leaned down to nibble on her earlobe, muttering absolute filth into her ear about how wet she was, how good she felt, and how he wanted to watch her come.

She could get off on his words alone.

Knowing he wanted to watch her, she didn't pull him in for a kiss when he moved back to look at her. Instead, she gripped his forearm with one hand, and snaked her other down to touch herself. His thrusts became rougher as he watched her tease her little bundle of nerves.

“Let go, love,” he said, angling her hips a bit as he picked up the pace even more.

“Fuck!” She shouted, as her release washed over her. He followed right after, spilling inside of her with a groan, before collapsing onto her.

“I bloody love you,” he whispered into her ear.

“I bloody love you too,” she mimicked his accent. (poorly, but it earned her a laugh.) “Thank you,” she said, “for giving it a shot.”

“Did you enjoy yourself, Princess?” He asked as they untangled.

“Very much,” she stated.

“Hmmm,” he kissed her cheek, “then perhaps we should do it again sometime.”

“So it wasn't a one time thing?” she asked.

“I certainly hope not, love,” he grinned, “but for now, we should get cleaned up. Would you be opposed to a bubble bath?”

Emma smiled and nodded, knowing that bathing was probably the last thing that would be happening in that tub. 


End file.
